Ruins of Life
Main= The Ruins of Life, also known as '''the Ruins, '''are a major plot point in the ''Meropolis Series. ''They serve as the primary force of the first trilogy, but will always be eternally important to the series as a whole. The Ruins serve as an omniscient power outlet for life in the Meropolan Ocean. Should they ever break apart, life in the ocean will decay and eventually die off. The human wold wouldn't be as drastically affected, but factors caused by the decaying ocean life would make Chioria's livelihood greatly diminish. In one example, all fish would perish, so Chioria would no longer be able to eat fish as a part of their diet. Humans wouldn't die, but they wouldn't be living happily either. About The Ruins of Life were created around the same time Elire created the Meropolan Ocean. Not much is known about it due to its very existence being a legend, but most of the details provided are because of the Royals who have seen it for themselves. Appearance The Ruins of Life is completely underwater, and is located directly on the sea floor. Dangerously toxic pink, gold, and red coral surrounds the boundaries like a fence, and should anyone be pricked by it, they will slowly succumb to its poison, which has no antidote. However, Mer are completely immune to it: Sharks are the only ones who seem to die upon being pricked. Strands of tree-like seaweed occasionally perk up as well, and pieces of broken ships also litter the ground, forming almost a distinct "arrow" formation that show where it is. The center of the Ruins themselves are large stone-grey monoliths covered in algae and other forms of underwater fauna, along with having glowing runes at the bottom. The monoliths have deep inscriptions and carvings of Meropolan language and hieroglyphic-like symbols on them that, if translated, tell Meropolis's entire story. Their number increases as time passes by, but they only tell of significant events, such as the Shark War and Quinn's arrival. It is possible for them to break and be damaged, which becomes evident over time: the runes will stop glowing, the flora and fauna will wither and die, and the monoliths will develop cracks until they finally break apart. The damage can also heal, but it will take time as well. |-|History= Pre-Story The Ruins were created around the same time period of Meropolis's creation, possibly even Chioria's. They serve as a main source of life within the Meropolan Ocean, and only Royal Mer are allowed to step in its vicinity. Quinn is an exception. The Ruins, last time Markahlihnni checked, were showing obvious signs of damage and decay for unknown reasons. |-|Trivia= *The Ruins of Life were not named after the location in Pokemon Sun and Moon. The fact that they share the same name is entirely a coincidence. *The Ruins can only heal themselves in a soul gives it new fuel to run on, as it is powered by spiritual energy. Category:Locations Category:Lore Category:Important Category:Mer-Related